Off the Wrong Treads and Paws
by Daidek
Summary: A spin off of how Reicheru and Daidek met, but with more Miitopia dynamics! Update 1.1: Fixed Story


On a brisk and windy day, 4 team members wandered in Greenhorne. However unlike the luscious and peaceful wind, the members weren't in the same state of peace. Daidek the Tank who is a nice and caring soul but rigid in ideals and beliefs, and Adam the Warrior who had his heart in the right place, but often didn't seem to care about anything, were in an argument. "No you nincompoop , you won't kill jackshit if you just half ass your sword strikes, the agitated tank complained. The annoyed if not, apathetic warrior remarked, "Daidek... I have been thinking about cutting ties with you coz all I usually get from you is criticism... And not even in 8th grade have I ever received as much criticism as I recieve from you every flippin day." Daidek was uttered surprised and enraged at his words even irritated At how he talks, and just stopped talking to with him to save his breath, but he was left with hatred in his heart and on his mind.

Suddenly a pair of goblins showed up looking for a fight! As the battle started Isaac, the helpful legendary thief set up his trap, and then the bitter encounter began. Reicheru the cat that often didn't believe in her true potential, and didn't speak much prepared her attack, but her position was all wrong, and her claws were as blunt as a butter knife. Daidek was appalled at the situation he spoke in complete shock, "Oh no... This is fucking awful..." Adam heard this but for a bit kept it to himself as Reicheru attacked, Adam made the next move and the two goblins released their eyes disappearing as the eyes flew to another Mii elsewhere...

After they gained their experience points they moved down the road. While Daidek was up ahead ready for another battle, Adam and Isaac were discussing among themselves on Daidek's rude criticisms, and had planned to silence him. Daidek heard this but thought it was Reicheru who started this whole fiasco, so he brutally ran over her paws and legs, essentially breaking them under his heavy armor, and the heavy Daidek as well! Reicheru teared up in extreme pain and generally avoided Daidek afterwards, as he still held a grudge against her worst part being is she didn't understand why she was being treated this way. After they all reached the inn, they all slept and for a few days the interaction between Reicheru and Daidek was minimal and if there was any, it was always hostile. After a few days, Reicheru also got hit with a massive headache, due to her tight glasses and had to stay in bed. Daidek took the opportunity to ask Adam, the team captain about what the fuck is going on. "Why the hell did she stop attacking in battle and why does no one talk or listen to me?" The light blue tank asked angrily, in which he was met with" I was the one that told everyone to not talk to you, and she just stopped attacking on her own, after what you did!" The red warrior remarked. Daidek was enraged at Adam for not telling him earlier, but he also realized he was a giant jerk to Reicheru, he left straight away and headed back to his inn.

He thought to himself, "Hmm I have heard coughing from her room and she wasn't with us in the party, perhaps I should get her something to cheer her up! Alas I cannot be heard or seen, so I have to be a thief!" Daidek happened to find flowers and changed to a Thief, "This will be brilliant, and a good step in the right direction!" He had excitedly thought to himself. Though he realized he had to be sneaky, but he knew what to do! After the sunset Reicheru slowly tucked herself to try to heal her paws and legs along with her headache. For a bit it was peaceful,this was the time for Daidek to make his move, he gracefully snuck around the inn and silently opens the door, he tip toes inside her and her roommates room, as he put the flowers in her vase, he whispers to himself, "I hope she will like these flowers..." As soon as he said this he heard her blanket ruffling, and he had to get out of there in a split. A sleepy Reicheru yawned, "Eh... Was that Daidek..?" She shone a light near the whispering and saw very elegant and blooming flowers in a vase. Reicheru has huge doubts as he thought to herself, "That can't be him he hates me, he would never give me flowers." But as soon as she shone her light elsewhere she saw a part of his blade reflected to show a Chef's Dagger. Reicheru was completely taken off guard, "It can't be, but I'll have to ask him in the morning." She went back to bed and Daidek sighed in relief outside the room, as he sneaked back to his room and changed back to a tank and slept a little bit comfortable with a bit of anxiousness.

The next morning came to everyone as a complete surprise. Reicheru's paws, legs and headache were healed. Daidek heard of this when he woke up, and knew what he had to do next. Reicheru also woke up and she knew what she had to do too. They thought about each other and wanted to talk to each other, desperately. Before they both left for another quest Daidek and Reicheru ran into each other and fell down. "Oof, Ouch!" They both seem to say. When they both realized who they bumped into Daidek was really embarrassed and showed it with a blush, while Reicheru was a bit scared but blushes thinking he might be the kind soul who whisked the flowers to her. Daidek awkwardly mumbled, "Umm, Reicheru I wanted to talk to you..." Reicheru cut in saying, "So did I coincidently." The two looked at each other with shy blushes and Daidek broke the silence starting with, "Listen Reicheru I'm sorry for those nasty things I sad about you, and for hurting you..." Daidek showed genuine sorrow, as he feels he failed to be a kind soul... Reicheru smiles and blushes a bit, "Oh it's not a big deal, it's ok, at least you apologized so I forgive you!" Daidek smiles a warming smile and felt warm on the inside, but she wasn't done, "Also you wouldn't have happened to be the one who gave me flowers would you...?" Daidek blushed a bright pink looking away and tried to deny it, "Me, give flowers, tha-" Reicheru smirked and chimed in, "I saw your blade... Issac's is gold, yours was silver, and you spoke very softly, surprisingly I could recognize you." Daidek blushes and smiles a bit, "Yes, I was the one who gave you flowers, I sincerely hope you like them. I also wanted to be better friends..." Reicheru gave him a huge hug, "I like the flowers, thank you Daidek." Daidek hugged back and the two talked like new good friends as they exited the inn, in which their bond will only grow stronger.


End file.
